


Let Me Hear You Whisper That You Love Me Too

by missshirley



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: F/M, a super short story inspired by aiorevelations' headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missshirley/pseuds/missshirley
Summary: Jason and Tasha go on a romantic picnic at Trickle Lake and get rained out again
Relationships: Tasha Forbes/Jason Whittaker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Let Me Hear You Whisper That You Love Me Too

“Can I take off this blindfold yet?” Tasha asked, lifting her free hand to the cloth strip covering her eyes. 

“No! Not yet!” Jason swatted her hand and continued to lead her down the wooded path. 

“Why not?” Tasha asked, the sass in her tone unmistakable. 

“You’ll see.” The continued, Jason dragging Tasha along. 

“Ouch,” She muttered after a holly branch scratched her cheek. 

“Oh, sorry,” Jason licked the corner of his flannel shirtsleeve and dabbed at the blood on her cheek. 

“Please, Jason, tell me you did not just lick whatever that was and put on my face. On an open cut on my face.” 

Jason didn’t answer. 

“That’s it, I’m taking this thing off!” 

Jason grabbed both of her hands this time, “Please Tasha, it’s just a few more steps!” 

“Ugh, fine.” 

Jason led her slowly this time, careful to move anything that could cause her harm out of the way. “Okay, we’re here.” He gently lifted the blindfold from Tasha’s head. 

“Oh, Jason,” she gasped and held a hand to her mouth. In front of them was a plaid picnic blanket sprinkled with rose petals. A wicker basket sat in one corner, and an old radio sat in another. Jason walked over to the radio and turned it on. Bing Crosby singing “Let Me Call You Sweetheart” drifted through the warm summer evening air. 

“This is beautiful.” Tasha opened the basket and the smell of Mexican spices hit her, “You made fajitas?” Jason was silent, so Tasha turned to see what he was doing. She stopped short, mid-turn, having seen him out of the corner of her eye. “Jason?” She finished the turn. 

“Tasha, the last time we were here, we got into a fight and were swarmed by bugs. What better place could there be to do this and right previous wrongs? I have loved you ever since I passed you in the corridor at the agency. Ever since you spilled your coffee on me in the breakroom. Ever since our first case together. And I have continued to love only you, even as we have been so long apart. So, I’m asking you, yet again, but this time wholly determined, will you, Tasha Marie Forbes, marry me?” 

“Let me hear you whisper that you love me too...” The radio continued in the background. 

“Yes Jason. I will. I really, truly will!” She launched herself into his open arms and he spun her around. Suddenly, thunder clapped, and rain began pouring down out of nowhere. They ignored it as Jason stopped spinning and pressed his lips to hers. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

Jason pulled back suddenly, “The ring!” He pulled it out of his pocket, “This was my mother’s ring. I had it resized.” 

“Oh, Jason, thank you. This means so much more to me than I can possibly describe.” 

“I know.” He pulled her close and kissed her again, but they both began laughing as the rain soaked them thoroughly. “Should we go back?” 

“I think so.” They linked arms and walked away from their rained-out picnic.


End file.
